Conventionally, a sheet in which a plurality of design portions each including a conductive material portion is provided on a substrate sheet (for example, a transfer sheet or a sheet for forming a transfer sheet) (for example, Patent Document 1) has been used to further form a printed portion by carrying out a printing method, thereby forming a transfer sheet, or the sheet has been used as a transfer sheet to manufacture a simultaneous design molded article by carrying out a simultaneous design molding method. Furthermore, a sheet in which a plurality of design portions is provided on a substrate sheet (for example, a sheet for forming a transfer sheet) has been used to further form a metal deposition portion in a metal deposition step, thereby forming a transfer sheet.
In such cases, in spite of a static eliminating facility provided and grounded in each of the metal deposition apparatus, the printing apparatus, and the molding apparatus, defects have been caused, or the transfer sheets or molded articles have been destroyed by static electrical sparks in large-area deposition portions or conductive ink portions (for example, portions with the area per 1 m of film being 500 cm2 or more) and deposition portions isolated in insulating substrate sheets (island-shaped portions arranged to be isolated). Thus, some sort of countermeasure has been demanded.